Yuka Azumi
She is the mother of Mikan Sakura and a member of the Anti Alice Organization Z. Personality Yuka's hard past has shaped her into a strong independent women. She strives to have others not take care of her and to take care of herself. Appearance Being the mother Mikan Yuka also has brown hair and brown eyes. In her youth she had long hair, but personally cut after Kaoru's death.File:Yukalonghair.jpg|Yuka in her teens Background Yuka at at young age was left at Gakuen Alice by her parents. She would get along with other kids, but did not trust adults. Yuka would try to escape many times only to be stop by Izumi Yukihara her teacher. This would cause them to fight and have Yuka tell him that she only wanted to see her parents and two siblings. Her parents are described as the "abandoned" type, but does not get any sympathy from the teachers. Later in the story she would become close friends with Luna Koizumi a student other students said to watch out for, because of her alice. They become close friends until Yuka accidentally used her steal alice on Luna for the first time and stole Luna's attention from the ESP. This causes her peers to hate her and rumors start that Yuka is the ESP's lover. She then becomes friends with Narumi L. Anjo but, was forced to by Yuki. One day Narumi uses his alice on her. She runs off out of embarssement and Yuki goes after her and gives her his alice stone this causes her to give a loving face. Yuka and Narumi keep distance until Yuka hears that Narumi was injured from a mission. On arrival Narumi tells her to steal his alice. Yuka does this, but Narumi has many alice stones in him and the two fall asleep. When Yuka wakes up she notices that the alice stones are gone and is told by Narumi that he 'put it away' and hands her his alice stone. Yuka is taken to the Hana Hime Den by Kaoru who tells her that Hana Hime can protect her from the ESP, but she must learn to take care of herself. Kaoru suggests that Yuka's steal alice could be useful if she learns to insert the alice stones in others. At Hi-Sama's request she puts the alice stone into Hi-Sama whic gives her a feeling that her alice can be useful. Kaoru then becomes Yuka's sempai and best friend. She meets Shiki a relative of Hi-sama and uses her steal alice to insert an alice stone in him. After this another rumor then spreads after word that Yuka and Shiki are engaged, which Yuka strongly denies. When Kaoru tells her about Narumi's obvious feelings for her. She checks up on Narumi in his room and he confesses to her and gives her a kiss. Yuka rejects him, because she loves her sensei. Later Shiki confesses to her, but states that he is content with just staying by her side. She meets Luna who tells her that she is a burden, but is stopped by Shiki. Yuka is hurt by this and runs into Yuki and confesses her feelings for him. Yuki rejects her feelings, which makes her wonder if this how Narumi and Shiki felt when she rejected them. When she is proposed by the ESP she runs out the window and is encountered by Yuki. She tells him she is alright and leaves. At Kaoru's graduation Kaoru gives Yuka her alice stone and offers that Yuka is welcome to see her after Yuka graduates. Yuki introduces Yuka to Sakurano and Subaru and becomes their sempai (upperclassmen) seeing a similarity to them and her. When it starts to rain Yuka and Sakurano uses their teleportation alice to get out of the rain, but she and Yuki are put in an awkward position which causes the two to avoid each other more. She is confronted by Yuki who asks why she is avoiding him and about her rumored engagement with Shiki. Yuka runs away, but Yuki runs after her confessing his feelings to her and the two embrace in front of everyone in school. Yuki shows Yuka to a student of his named "Rei Serio" who will grow up to be Persona. Yuka after hearing his story puts Yuki's alice stone in Rei making the some of the marks from his alice fade. Aferward Yuka and Yuki then have their first kiss and sleep together. The day after Yuki leaves Yuka in his room and promises he would come back, but unfortunately dies later that day. Yuka becomes worried when she does not seem him for days and is told the terrible news about Yuki's death from Jinno and the HSP. She dashes to the ESP's room and sees Rei crying in a corner which makes her realize that Rei accidently killed Yuki. She then steals his alice stone. The ESP arrives and Yuka takes out a necklace holding four alice stones and clutches to Kaoru's stone trying to see into the ESP's mind to learn the truth about Yuki's death. The ESP tells Yuka that a barrier surrounds him so that Yuka can't use her steal alice. She then takes Rei's alice stone and Yuki's alice stone and uses her "insertion alice" to put it into the ESP's body. Yuka tells him that she cannot forgive him and that she should of done this earlier. Luna and some other people enter the room and Yuka sadly says goodbye to her. She is later found by Narumi and Misaki injured from trying to go against the barrier to escape. Yuka tried to leave, but is stopped by Narumi. Yuka replies that Narumi cannot replace Sensei and that he is needed to change the school from the inside, since she is only able to do this outside. The ones looking for Yuka are at the door and she is stopped again trying to leave, but this time with Narumi trying to use his alice on her. The second time Yuka steals his alice. Yuka intentionally uses her stealing alice to steal Narumi's alice receiving a large alice stone, this causes Narumi to faint. Yuka then leaves with his alice stone saying sorry. She teleports to the high school section and is surrounded by Jinno, HSP, and Shiki. The HSP notices a glow at Yuka's stomach saying she is pregnant with Yuki's child. Yuka travels to her parents home using the warp hole. Her parents do not want to care for her, because it would cause them trouble. She departs saying goodbye to her brothers. Yuka spends time on her own until she is giving birth to Mikan and has no choice, but to have Kaoru care for her. Seeing Mikan Yuka wants to steal her alice so that she won't suffer, but Kaoru convinces her that Mikan was born with an alice for a reason. After much time running away from the ESP's followers Yuka decides to go on her own with Mikan feeling that she is a burden to Kaoru. Before her leaving Yuka gives Kaoru Subaru's healing alice stone. Its around winter time and Yuka is injured and Mikan is very ill. She found by a old man; Mikan's Grandfather who takes her into his home even though he knows she is in some sort of trouble. He calls a doctor to care for the two and tells Yuka that he has told the doctor that Mikan is his granddaughter. He also tells Yuka that she has some poison in her arm and shouldn't try to move and should stay to recover. Yuka is thinking about what to do, because if she takes Mikan with her Mikan could die and they could find and be forced back into the academy. Yuka chooses to leave Mikan here when she is found by the pursers. Yuka teleports away and tells the old man to take care of Mikan and decides to never come back, so that the academy would not tie the village to her and find Mikan. Yuka then thinks about her now broken dreams about having a family with Yuki. She is found unconscious by Shiki who carries her to safety from the snowstorm. Later Yuka and Shiki attack a clone of the ESP, disappearing with the received alice stones. These attacks have made them criminals by the police and haven't been caught because of their alices and Kaoru's help. Yuka is shocked by the revelation, given by Kaoru, that the Z organization leader is a clone of the ESP. She becomes worried about Kaoru putting herself in danger and begs Shiki that they must stop her. After Kaoru's "accident" Yuka cuts her hair and promises she will never cry again. For sensei's and Kaoru will she chooses to meet with Z. At the meeting Yuka doesn't want to become a member of the Z Organization not wanting to form an alliance with the ESP's clone. She changes her mind not wanting to stay in the past after Shiki tells her that he would sacfrice himself for her. Story Z Arc Yuka steals Incho's alice when he came back from his trip. Members of Z and Yuka leave then run into Mikan and Hotaru and leave unknown that the poison bullet hit anyone(Hotaru). When Mikan and the group break into the Z organization she is supraised to see Mikan and learns that Mikan has the nullification alice. When Mikan gets captured and put into the prison Yuka volunteers to deal with her. As Yuka meets Mikan she kicks her in the stomack and gives her the antidote for Hotaru's illness. When she trys to steal Natsume's alice Mikan stops her with a burst of nullification. She later sneaks into the academy again to give Narumi the stolen alice stones. Current Arc She is seen at a cafe(?) and Shiki gives her two pictures of Luna, older and a current version. This makes her worry about Mikan's safety, because of Luna's soul sucking alice and runs out of the place. Yuka comes to the academy to take Mikan afraid that she will take the same path as her. She saved Tsubasa and took care of him when he got lost during the misson and inserted Noda's Time Travel Alice into him. When everyone was discussing that Mikan should leave with her mother Yuka was shown hiding and listening to everything said. She is found hiding by Narumi. Alice Her first alice is an instant transportation alice which explaining why she came to Gakuen Alice at a young age. Her second alice is the stealing alice which Mikan inherited. This a rare alice giving the user the ability to take away a alice from someone and obtain an alice stone. This alice stone can be put into another person, but only if it matches that person. Yuka calls this ability the insertion alice in chapter 117. Yuka is stll able to use her instant transportation alice as shown when she transported with Yukihara to the Middle School Section when it was raining. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Alice Category:Instant Transportation Alice Category:Stealing Alice Category:Insertion Alice